cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Marek Drago
Introduction Born in early 30,000 BBY Marek and his two siblings Ben and Amber Drago were the children of a sith and jedi family. Their father Jared Drago came from the sith while Rayanna Grace, their mother was a jedi. Alias Dargo Mrake-Bount Hunter name Darth Phoenix-Sith Lord name Early life of Marek Upon reaching the age of four, Marek and his siblings had developed great force talents. Amber being the first born was supposedly the greatest force user, however she was enraged to know that her younger sibling Marek, the second born,had more potential than her as well as her youngest brother Ben. At reaching the age of six they were already fluently trained by mother and father in the ways of the force and weapons using. Ben received his lightsaber, Calibur, Amber her unknown lightsaber and Marek his lightsaber Salvation. Ben's calibur appeared to change colour depending on the wielder's mood, Amber's blade appeared as a simple purple lightsaber while Marek's lightsaber, Salvation, moved faster and more powerful depending on the wielder's mood. Several years later in 29,090 BBY Marek and his two sibling were separated in the Battle ofKorriban. Marek, having no credits or home, spent several months building his ship, Shadow. After completing the ship Marek fled to Corscant and took up a job as a bounty hunter. Going under the name of Dargo Mrake, he hunted several people untill in one day, 29,080 BBY, when his target was his own flesh and blood, Ben Drago. Deciding to go along with it, Marek confronted Ben in his room, having no idea it was Marek at the time. Ben quickly subdued Marek, pointing the saber at his neck, only then was Marek able to remove his helmet and show Ben who he really was. Ben upon seeing Marek for the first time in years, shot rapid fire questions at the still figure of his lost brother Marek. Mid life of Marek-Beginning of a Sith In the year 29,75 BBY Marek travelled on a personal mission to Felucia looking for Darth Revan.Upon reaching Felucia he felt a strong connection to the force.He followed it to his home from his childhood.When he entered the house a ghost of his father came to him.The ghost was warning him not to continue, but due to his curiosity, he did.Upon entering his room Darth Revan held him still with the force, chocking him till near death.Marek forced all his power into his force and started to choke Revan as well, however his force wasn't as strong as Revan's at the time, so it did little for him.Revan set him down and looked at him for a moment,"If you wish to find your family you will become my apprentice." He said before leaving. Marek, of course, wanted to find his family and left with Revan.Over the years Marek's power grew to the extent where Revan was no longer able to teach him.Marek discovered Revan's idea to rule the galaxy with him as an apprentice and left while Revan slept.He took his ship,Shadow,and fled to Ryloth where his search for his family begun again. Mid life of Marek-Beginnings of a Jedi After some time on Ryloth,Marek was aware of the presence of Jedi.His Sith power was already losing its potential, since Ryloth was too peaceful for him.He talked to the Jedi and agreed to come with him.At the time,no-one was aware of his Sith powers.He travelled from planet to planet with the Jedi, untill they landed on Korriban. The Jedi told him they where looking for a lost Sith relic which could balance the force.He followed the Jedi around until he spotted what he thought was his Father's skeleton.The Jedi pulled Marek away and they kept looking.Finally,they found the relic and brought it onto the ship and headed for Coruscant to deliver it to the Jedi Council. Late life of Marek-Corruption of a Jedi Onboard the Jedi's ship halfway to Coruscant, Marek felt a tingle in his mind.When he decided to reach to it with his force his mind was blacked out and filled with dark power from the Sith relic.He sat there on his bed motionless for an hour, his mind being corrupted slowly.After fighting to regain his mind he eventually succeeded however the temptation of darkness was still there.It was forcing him to kill the Jedi.Since only part of his mind had controll he rose out of his bed and ignited Salvation, creeping slowly to the cockpit.He appeared behind the Jedi and thrust Salvation through his back into his heart, killing him instantly. As the Jedi slumped into the pilot's chair Marek felt more powerful then ever.He set the ship on auto pilot to Tatooine and walked into the cargo hold.He climbed a small box and opened the top.As he pulled out the Sith Crystal with one hand he used to force to dissasemble Salvation with the other.He made a clean cut in the Sith Crystal and replaced his blue lightsaber crystal.Turning the blade of Salvation pure red and pointed at the tip. So strong was the darkside that the entire blade twisted and formed into a weapon of destruction.A while after he landed on Tatooine where he searched for clues of Darth Maul.He found himself face to face with the Legendary Sith after travelling for days in hyperspace.He begged for apprenticeship and when the Sith finally trained him, his power was already greater than he could imagine. Late Life of Marek-Tatooine Disappearance After training under several Legendary Sith,Marek was already becoming greater in the force than he ever thought. During his life many say they saw him come and take children from their villages as apprentices, however he has no known apprentices.In his legend Marek was a Sith called Darth Phoenix, as Darth Phoenix Marek was shown a man wearing a black suit of armour featuring a full face mask and cape.His lightsaber was changed into a long red blade curved at the tip and the hilt had markings of Ancient Sith. At the end of Marek's life he decided he could not end by old age.So instead he decided to practice and Ancient and possibly life ending Sith technique which transfered the sould into another body.He cloned himself several times and hid away in the sand dunes of Tatooine. It is not known if Marek is dead or alive, however many claim to see him wandering the sand dunes. Marek Drago-The Re-Awakening Pt.1-Clan Werda After months of seclusion, Marek Drago finally came out from the sand dunes of Tatooine.Tusken Raiders were around him, but he didn't care,he made his way to where the Shadow was parked, inside a cave.He took off and set course for Mandalore, where he would re-group with his mandolorian troops, Clan Werda.Upon arriving, he was greeted by his second-in-command ,Dha Werda, "Su'yuc!Welcome, alor." Dha said. "I trust you have my droid?" Marek asked."Ellek, Ellek!The beskar'ad is this way alor.." Dha said.After following Dha into a old-looking room made of beskar, he spotted a familiar outline against the wall."Well well, HK-59, looks like you got a speical treatment here, new chasis an processors I see?" Marek asked. "Statement:Greetings master!Your Clan has outfitted me with the best processors, chasis and parts credits can buy.Curse that old moisture farmer who turned me into a pile of scraps!"HK-59, nicknamed 59, said. "Dha, get the rest of the aliit outside, tell them I have returned and I expect them to be fully battle ready, no slacking!" Marek ordered. "Ellek, alor!" he said,and stepped outside."Werda!The alor has returned to us!" Dha shouted, and soon a large group of Mandolorians were gathered outside the beskar room. Stepping outside, Marek raised Salvation and activated it, sending a bright red light flashing into the air.Cheers filled the air as the entirity of Clan Werda drew their beskad and thrust them into the air.Dha stepped directly infront of Marek and kneeled, holding out a darksaber resembling that of Pre Vizla's, but the hilt was blood red and the blade was pure black in the center and red around the edges."For you, my lord, it has been made especially to suit your purposes.We call it Condemnation." Dha said. "Thank you, Dha," Marek said,also activating it and holding it in the air. "Return to your duties, I expect all of this Clan to be able to fight me at the end of the week, you have four days.Now, train!" he ordered, and the clan dispersed to their combat circles. Marek Drago-The Re-Awakening Pt.2-The Test All the warriors of Clan Werda were gathered around me, some eager, others nervous. I let my anger flow through me. I ignited Salvation and Condemnation, swinging them in circles, then turned them off. Several of the soldiers charged at once, and I stood there lazily, crossing my arms. "Come on now, I don't got all day." I said. They charged faster, and I grinned with delight. Ducking under the first's blade, I elbowed him hard in the gut, then kicked his hamstring. Stepping over his fallen body, I made twin balls of force push in each hand. Two had beskade, one had a vibrosword. Two of three were met by force pushes, sending them flying across the camp. The final earned himself a hard boot to the chest. After three minutes, everyone, except Dha, was laying on the ground groaning, or in the med bay. "Dha, you do know i'll use an actual weapon this time, don't you?" I asked, igniting Condemnation. "Yes, sir, I do." Dha replied. Grinning with giddy excitement, I also activated Salvation. Dha charged first, and I ducked under his beskad, slicing across his back and then kicking him forward. I spun quickly, grating the tip of both weapons against each of his feet. Dha screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. "I yield! I yield!" he said. Nodding, I turned and walked off, leaving screaming warriors behind me. Weapons,Equipment,Vehicles and Powers Marek's Weapons and Powers Weapons: Salvation-Lightsaber Condemnation-Darksaber DC-17m-Blaster Pistol(Has five different modes,used as a Bounty Hunter on Coruscant) Force Powers: Tutaminis-Tutaminis allows Marek to absorb attacks and disperse them,use them to heal himself,or channel them away from him in other Force moves. Curato Salva-Curato Salva allows Marek to heal his and other's wounds. Altus Sopor-Altus Sopor allows Marek to increase his focus with the Force,making him near invisible to others. Force Lightning-This allows Marek to shoot bolts of electricity from his finger tips. Telepathy-This allows Marek to communicate mentally with other force-sensitive users,as well as sh are memories or images with them. Dark Transfer-This allows Marek to see wounds in another's body like little red dots,he can either heal them or explode them,killing a person instantly or bringing them back from the brink of death. Doppleganger-This allows Marek to creates a double of any object around him,or even himself.They are perfect to the point of no differences between the illusion and the real item. Vehicles: Shadow-Class Starfighter- Droids HK-59- Clan Werda Equipment Weapons: Beskade Wrist Rockets WESTAR-35-Pistol Equipment: Z-6-Jetpack Vehicles: Lyna class Starfighter- Prudii-Class Starcruiser- Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Slice ion Category:Sith Category:Drago Family Category:Zenolians Category:Force Sensitive